


New Girl

by Rocofort



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Heart Event, I tried humor, I'm Going to Hell, how does one tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocofort/pseuds/Rocofort
Summary: Abigial wasn’t prepared for how much the farmer took her life by storm. With new feelings to navigate, people to please, and gossip to control. Life got a lot less simple for Abigail. But the farmer made it worth it.





	1. Chapter 1

Abigail ran her hands over the smooth amethyst. The new farmer, Cassie, gave it to her. She had just moved in a few weeks ago, and the fact that she went out of her way to give her something, especially something she mined her self, warmed Abigail’s heart. No one really did anything special with her. No one took the time to ask her how she was doing. I mean sure, there was Sam and Sebastian, but they never seriously asked if something was wrong. The farmer, Abigail concluded, was different from everyone else. 

The stone itself was beautiful, it was slightly lighter then the color of her hair, but it was so smooth and shiny, it meant more to her then Cassie could know. She placed back up on her shelf.

 

Abigail was playing videogames, when her father slammed the door open and stormed in.

“Abigail, have you looked into any of the colleges in Zuzu City we talked about?” He asked irritably. 

“Um, no?”

“Really? I have given you an extra week!” He shouted angrily, ”You need to start contributing more to the family. You’re no longer a kid. You can’t do whatever the hell you want, and you will never be anything if you don’t get off your ass and something with your useless life.”

He stormed out and left Abigail with tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Dad wasn’t always like this. Before Joja Mart moved here, dad was a great father. Abigail remembered all the times he took her camping in the Cindersap forest. She remembered fishing with him near the mountain stream. He encouraged her in whatever she wanted to do with her life. Now, he got angry quickly, and sometimes, he would even hit her. Mom wasn’t much better. Her parents constantly fought, and Abigail watched her family tear from the inside. 

She looked up at the Amethyst sitting on her shelf. If Cassie could find gems like that in the mine, so could she. It was time to prove her parents wrong. I mean, those gems must be worth a lot of money, maybe she could do what she loves, that being adventuring, and also make money to support herself.

Abigial wiped the tears from her eyes and walked up to her dresser. She rummaged around under the shirts, and pulled up the sword from its hiding place. Marlon gave it her as a gift due to her interest she expressed in the mines. She didn’t know him very well, but it was a very nice gift. She took great care of it, keeping it sharp and shining. It was pretty light, with a leatherbound handle that felt comfortable in her grip. It was double edged blade, about four feet long, with a small hand guard that had a light green gemstone in the center. It also had a leather sheath that was the same color as the handle. She left it in the sheath and put in her pack along with a bottle of water. 

 

The crisp autumn air sent a chill down Abigail’s spine. She briskly walked accross the plaza to the path that led to the museum. She saw Penny with Jas and Vincent, who waved in her direction. Waving back, she crossed over the river and entered the museum.

 

The museum library was easily one of Abigial’s favorite places in town. The musty smell of aging paper and the way the floor creaked was familiar and calming. She ran her fingers across the leatherbound books, taking in the smooth texture. But, something was a little different about the museum. Recently, the once empty display shelves near the back where slowly being filled up. Curiosly she walked over and examined a few of the objects. There where two scrolls, one with a blue binding, another with red. There some fossils, and some rare gemstones as well. 

“Hey Gunther, where did all this come from? I thought the old curator took all the artifacts.”

“They were all taken, but farmer Cassie was generous enough to donate some of her findings.”

“Oh alright.”

That got Abigail thinking. Some of these gems, like the fire quartz, can only be found deep within the mine. The farmer was certainly stronger then she appeared.

“Hey Gunther, do you have any books on swordfighting?” Abigial asked.

“You’re in luck, we do have a few.”

Gunther stepped out from behind his desk and walked over to a shelf. He scanned a few books before reaching out and grabbing two books. He handed her the books and said,

“Those are probably the best for a beginner, now I’m no expert in swordfighting, but I would start out simple.” 

“Thanks so much for your help Gunther.”

“Anytime.”

 

Abigial checked out the books and sat down in a desk. She flipped through the first book. Abigail decided to read the books first before actually getting out and physically practicing. Might as well know what she is getting herself into.

 

After getting through a chapter or two, the door opend and in ran the farmer.

“Gunther, you wouldn’t belive what I found in the mines today!” She said excitedly, “It’s a ring, but it’s not the normal combat rings I wear, it has some strange writing on it, I was hoping you could tell me more about it?”

“Well, lets have a look.” 

She handed the ring to Gunther who examined it under a magnifying glass. 

“Well, this script appears to be some sort of elvish dialect, though I can’t make out the inscription. That is a very good find.”

“It’s Elvish? Wow thats so cool!” The farmer started gushing, as Abigail watched in amusement. 

“If I donate this, you better give me something good, you blue obsessed asshole.” The farmer stated, her tone dead serious, but the look on her face said otherwise. 

Gunther threw his head back laughing hard. “Well, I do have some starfruit seeds, if you’d like those?”

“Deal.” 

“Go ahead, put the ring in whatever spot you want.” Gunther said.

The farmer turned, and Abigail sucked in her breath when she saw her face. Her smile was carefree and genuine. Her dark wavy hair flowed down her back elegantly. Her tan skin looked so impossibly soft. She had a few noticable scars on her arms, but some were covered by elegant tattoos of cherry blossoms. But the most enticing thing about her was her eyes. The deep hazel looked to be yellow and green and brown all at the same time. Their soft glow pulled Abigial in. It seemed impossible for Abigial to look anywhere but those eyes. 

Somehow, the farmers grin got wider as she approached her table. 

“Hey Abby, how are you doing today?”

“Okay I guess, you seem to be having a great day.” 

“Oh yeah, I got pretty lucky with this find. What are you reading?” She asked, motioning to the book in my hands. 

“Oh, it’s, um..” Abigail trailed off, suddenly embarrassed, but why, she didn’t really know. Her cheeks grew red. “It’s a book on basic swordfighting.” 

“Ah, very cool. Well, if you need any help or tips, you know where my farm is. Oh! That reminds me, me and Evelyn where baking, and I saved you a slice of chocolate cake.” 

She pulled a container out of her pack and presented it to Abigial.

“For Yoba’s sake, how did you know what I was craving?” Abigial greedily took ahold of the container and removed the lid, taking a smell of its contents.

“It smells amazing, thank you so much. How did you know I was hungry?”

The farmer chuckled and handed her a fork out of nowhere.

“Well, I have to go now, but I was serious about that offer, if you need any help, stop by at the farm, I’d love to help.”

The farmer flashed her one last smile before walking away to put the ring in a display case.

“Bye Gunther, see you later Abby.”

With that, the farmer was out the door, leaving a wistful Abigail with her cake.

 

Thank Yoba today was Friday, that meant she could meet Seb and Sam at the saloon. She ate the cake, which was delicious and exactly what she needed, and continued to read the first book. She easily lost track of time reading about basic forms, different striking positions, and so on. There was certainly a lot to consider, and she felt like she was reading forever, and hadn’t even got to defensive positions. She looked at the clock, and it was about 6 o’clock. She put the books in her backpack and left the Library. She came to bridge and just leaned on the side of it, staring at the river below. She could do this. She would become an explorer and prove her parents wrong. With that, she walked to the saloon. Whenever she walked into the Stardrop, she always felt at home. The calm ambient environment, contributed to by the fireplace and jukebox, had a way of calming her nerves. 

“Oh Abigial, it’s good to see you, are you hungry?” Gus asked from behind the counter.

“No not really, and it’s good to see you to Gus.”

“Well, the boys are already in the back, no doubt Sebastion is kicking Sam’s ass in pool again.”

“Thanks Gus, I’ll see you later.” She smiled at him and headed to the backroom.

“Hey Abs, I think I might actually beat Seb this time.” Sam said, not looking up from the game, his brow furrowed in concentration. 

Abigail looked at the table, there was one solid and four stripes left. 

“You must be solids then, right?” She asked.

“Nope.” He said, popping the “p”.

She raised her eyebrow, as if sliently asking him to explain. 

“You see, I can knock the ten ball into that corner pocket, and with the right amount of spin the cue ball should ricochet off it into the 14 ball knocking it into the side pocket. Then it will bounce into the 15 ball and the spin will curve the cue ball around the eight ball and hit the final ball into the pocket. It’s an easy win, really.” He said as if his plan should of been obvious.

“Alright, well, go ahead, and don’t let me break you concentration.” She stated sarcastically.

Seb just gave her one of his rare smiles.

Sam lined up his shot, and hit the cue ball. It missed completely, and Sam groaned in frustration. Sebastian smirked and knocked in his final solid ball, then hit the eightball into a corner pocket.

“One of these days, I will beat you in this forsaken game.” Sam stated dramatically.

Abigail and Sebastian just laughed at his antics.

“So Abs, do you want to come to my house tomorrow to play Solarian Chronicles with me and Sam?” Sebastian asked. 

“I would, but I’m actually meeting with the farmer tomorrow, but maybe if I have time after.”

“Ooh, your meeting with the farmer. Damn Abigail can you give some tips on impressing the ladies?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She playfully slapped him, “Not like that you idiot. She offered to give me swordfighting lessons, so I can explore the mines.”

“Woah woah woah, no need to get all defensive Abigail, unless, you have something to hide?” Sebastian said. 

“You two are the worst! I don’t even know why I’m friends with you guys sometimes.” Abigial said, trying to keep a straight face.

Sam put on, as Abigail liked to call, his “kicked puppy face” and put on a waterworks show.

“Abs, how could you say such a thing.” He practically wailed. 

Abigail and Sebastion broke out in laughter, when suddenly she heard a ruckus in the main room. Curious, the trio walked in, only to see Shane and Pam in a heated argument.

“What the hell did you say you punk?!” Pam yelled furiously. She was clearly intoxicated.

“You heard me, at least I have a job, and I care about my family.” Shane said, tauntingly.

“Why you little....” Suddenly Pam ran forward toward Shane, who was standing still like an idiot who had all the time in the world, who didn’t see the behemoth that was Pam charging forward. Suddenly the farmer rushed forward and grabbed Pam before she could attack Shane, holding her back. 

“Come on, let me show the runt who’s boss!” Pam shouted, trying to claw out of her grip.

“Pam, I think you should leave right now, the people here are trying to have a decent evening, and I’m sure Gus would appreciate you leaving and not destroying his bar, now lets go.” She said with a commanding voice. 

She dragged Pam out of the saloon, and as fast as the situation escalated, it was simply gone. She looked at Sam and Sebastian who couldn’t contain their laughter, their faces red and blown up like a tomato. Everyone else in the Saloon seemed shocked, except Shane who ordered another beer.

“Wow. That just happened.” Was all Abigial managed to say. The fact that Cassie could hold back Pam. The Pam. All bye herself was impressive, and she also managed to get her out of the Saloon before midnight. Also impressive.

A few minutes later and the farmer came back alone, and the silence was broken with everyones cheers and whistles. Gus slided her a beer, “It’s on the house, thanks for clearing up that fight. It’s not pretty when Pam gets like that.” She blushed at everyone’s praise and Abigail melted. 

Seb just gave her a knowing look, which she met with a glare. Sam didn’t notice because he was still on the ground, crying with laughter.


	2. Awkard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> So right now, this story isn’t very popular, and there isn’t much demand for another chapter, but I’m going to keep writing and hope more people enjoy it I guess. Anyway, chapter two has arrived.

Abigail was so happy, she couldn’t believe that she found some Obsidian. Sebastian was going to freak out. Maybe she should get going, it was getting pretty late. She was at about level 85 in the mines, and it was a ways home. She turned to go back to the elevator, but suddenly, a cloud of mist came over her, filling her lungs, making her cough loudly. She couldn’t see, she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Panic filled her mind when she heard a growl. They where everywhere. Hyperventilating, she fell on the ground in a fetal position, shaking as the growls came closer, and closer.....

Abigail woke up, sweating and breathing quickly, she let out a sob into her pillow. Pulling her blankets around her shaking body, she looked around the room. No one was there, but she almost wished someone was here to comfort her. She sighed and layed her head back down on ber pillow. Tiredly, she stared at the ceiling, her mind was racing. Doubt filled her thoughts. Was she really going to go into the mines? What if she got hurt, what if she faced a monster she couldn’t beat? What if no one could get to her time? There was no way she could go back to bed after all this. Turning her head, she saw the amethyst. It gave her hope, maybe with the farmers help, she could do it.

Eventually she fell back asleep, and when morning came, she woke up ready. Abigail didn’t really know what time Cassie wanted her over, but she hoped it didn’t matter. Abigail had left all the stuff in her pack from yesterday, so she went straight to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Her mother was already in there. “Morning sweetie, would you like a fried egg?” 

“Sure mom.”

Mom was usually pretty calm like this. But when dad would get angry, she would too. Today was one of those rare mornings. Caroline placed the plate of eggs in front of her and gave her a tired smile.

“Abigial, there is something I want to talk to you about, just the two of us, today. It is very important.”

Abigial felt like she already knew what this conversation was going to be about, but she just nodded anyway.

“I’m going to the farmers today, I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

“Since when have you and the farmer been friends?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t know, we just have been hanging out more recently, she’s very nice.”

“Okay, well have fun. Just leave before your father gets up.”

“Okay mom.”

She finished her eating her egg and went back to her room. It was 8:30, so dad was probably up by now. Grabbing her backpack, she walked out of her room into the storefront.

“Where are you going?” Pierre asked.

“I’m going to the library to look at those schools we talked about.” Abigial lied.

“Oh, alright.”

Abigial was shocked that he didn’t question her further, but decided to just get out of there before he changed his mind.

She walked accross the plaza and saw Granny tending to some flowers.

“Hey Granny, Cassie gave me some of that chocolate cake you made the other day. It was so good!”

“Oh, I’m glad you liked it dearie, if you’d like the recipe, your welcome to come over anytime.” 

“Thanks Granny, I’ll see you later.”

“Bye darling.”

Abigial never really talked to Granny often. She just thought she was some old timer. But the farmer seemed to make friends with everyone. Maybe she should try to branch out a little more. It seemed so easy for the farmer. Like she able to make friends with anyone. She wished she had that confidence. She passed the old bust stop and saw a sign that said “Sunrise Fields.” Kind of a cheesy name, but whatever. When she entered, she saw that a lot of land had been cleared up, and made space for rows and rows of crops. There was a small shed next the old cottage. It definitely has changed from the overgrown fields she used to explore. 

“Hey Abigial!”

She heard her name being called from somewhere in the fields. Then she saw a bob of brown hair pop up above the rows of growing crops. Cassie had her hair pulled up in a haphazard ponytail. There was a smear of dirt on her cheek, but Cassie either didn’t notice, or didn’t care. She was wearing a tanktop that showed of her muscular arms, and a pair of dirty jeans and boots.

“Hey farmer girl.” Abigial replied smoothly.

“So, to what do you I owe the pleasure of your visit.” She said in a posh accent, with a mock bow. 

“Well, I was hoping I could get some lessons in swordfighting.”

“Oh yeah! I totally forgot I offered to give you some. Just give me two seconds.”

The farmer disappeared into the cabin. After a few minutes she returned with two wooden swords. 

“So, are you a beginner, or do you have any prior knowledge?”

“Well, I don’t really know anything to be honest.” She blushed.

“That’s cool. Lets see what you got.”

She handed her the wooden sword.

“Lets spar a little, so you can get a feel for the sword.”

Cassie raised her weapon and set her feet in a stance. Abigail tried her best to mirror the position. The farmer came at her, swiping her sword gracefully, but Abigail could tell she was going easy on her. She raised her sword to try and pary the attacks, but all the attacks overwhelmed her and and she was knocked off her feet. The farmer smiled and offered her help up, which Abigail gratefully accepted. 

“Don’t get frustrated, it will take a while to build up the reflexes and muscle memory to block and pary. For right now lets focus on your stance. Stand with your feet shoulder width apart, with your left leg slightly in front of your right. Now, when you swing, it should be one fluid motion.”

She demonstrated a few swings. 

“Okay, now you try.” 

Abigail tried a couple, but it felt lopsided and sloppy.

“Your form is good, but I think your execution is lacking. Let me help.”

The farmer came from behind and grabbed the sword from around her back. Abigail was extremely aware of the body pressed against her back. She was blushing furiously. Her mind was racing. Yoba, this was so cliché, but Abigail couldn’t help but enjoy their closeness.

“You have to swing more like this.” She said softly.

For a while, they went through the motions of different forms. Abigail almost whined when the farmer pulled back.

“Now try alone.”

Abigail did it much more steady then before. Abigial was excited, she was actually learning, and she got to spend more time with the farmer. It was a total win win situation.

They practiced for a while longer, sparring, and learning new forms. Abigail was sore and sweaty, she probably smeeled terrible and was in dire need of a shower. There were even a few bruises on her armes and torso, but it was nothing compared to the noticeable scars riddled on Cassie’s arms. Those muscualr arms...

Abigail was definitely getting off topic.

“Abigial!”

“Huh, what?”

The farmer giggled.

“I was just asking if you’d like to go in the cabin for some watermelon.”

“Oh sorry. Watermelon actually sounds really refreshing right now.”

“Alright come on.”

The farmer grabbed both swords and held them over her shoulder. She gave her a lopsided grin as the walked along the path to the cabin. 

“I was thinking of clearing some land and getting some rabbits from Marnie. If I do, will you help me name them?”

“No way! I love bunnies! You have to let me help!” 

The farmer let out a hearty laugh.

“You are always welcome to come and help. My farm is always open.”

They arrived at the cabin, and Cassie held open the door.

“How chivalrous.” 

Cassie just rolled her eyes dramatically. After putting the swords away, she pulled a watermelon out the fridge and cut out to slices. Abigial eagerly grabbed her slice and wasted no time earing away at the delicious fruit. 

“Ugh, this is exactly what I need to cool off. Now all I need is a shower.”

“You could go and take one in mine, I could give you a spare change of clothes. Maybe we could go to the saloon after.” 

“Oh, you don’t have to.” Abigial protested, but secretly hoped she insisted.

“Come on.” She pouted. Abigail almost melted on the spot. That was a dangerous pout. 

“Okay okay, you got me.” Abigial put her hands up in surrender. A grin spread on the farmers face. 

“The bathroom is the door in my bedroom on the right.” 

“Okay, I’ll go right now.”

Abigial entered her room, and it seemed to fit the farmer perfectly. The walls were a light blue, and there was shelves with gems, books, and some other items. It was a little messy, but whose room wasn’t? What peaked her curiosity was the picture frames on her dresser that where turned face down.

‘Don’t pry, these are her private pictures. Just go to shower.’ Abigial thoguht to herself. Unfortunately, curiosity got the best of her and she flipped over the first picture. It was a photo of Cassie, that look pretty recent, hugging another woman. She had blonde hair and deep green eyes. They both had playful smiles on their faces. The woman was staring into the camera, while Cassie was grinning at the woman. Abigail felt a jealous pang in her body, but she had no reason to be jealous. She put the picture back and turned over the second one was a picture of Cassie way younger, maybe 11 or 12? And with someone who looked like her mom. They had the same mesmerizing eyes. Abigail flipped the picture over and scolded herself internally for looking at those pictures. Her curiosity always got the best of her. She got into the bathroom and removed her sticky clothes. After a few minutes if fiddling with nob, she eventually got the shower to a comfortable temperature. The shampoo smelled so good, just like the farmer, which made sense, but at the moment, her mind couldn’t seem to make the connection. Abigail was falling hard for the farmer.

After a few minutes Cassie knocked on the door, “Hey Abby, is it okay if I come in for a few seconds?”

“Yeah sure.” She heard the door open and some clothes rustling. “I left a towel on the hangar right outside the shower, and some clothers are on the bed. I’ll wash your dirty clothes too.” 

“Thanks so much Cassie.”

Abigail almost melted at her kindness. Now that she thought about, alot of things the farmer did seemed to make her melt. Yet, Abigail was totally fine with it. 

She quickly finished up her shower and wrapped the towel around her waist. She found a comb on the sink and brushed through her hair. After that was done, Abigail stepped into the bedroom and found a red sweatshirt with some dark wash jeans sitting on the bed. Abigail already knew Cassie would never get that sweatshirt back. Ever. 

She got dressed and emerged to Cassie sitting on the couch with a dog resting it’s head on her lap. She was petting its head while reading a book. The sight of it made her heart melt again, for the third time in the past hour. 

“Hey, I didn’t know you had a dog. What’s its name?”

“Her name is Hope. She was a stray so I took her in.” 

“Aww what a cutie.”

Abigail scratched behind her ears..

“Not as cute as you.” The farmer mumbled.

“What did you say?”

The farmer froze, a blush creeping up her neck.

“What, nothing. I didn’t say anything.”

“Right... anway you can go take a shower now, I’ll have plenty of company here with Hope.”

The farmer didn’t argue and almost ran out of the living room in embarrassment. Hope snuggled up in Abigial’s lap. Today was good day, the best she had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter two is done. I don’t really know how I feel about it. If you have any suggestions or criticism, please don’t hesitate to comment. I also want to know if you like it or not, so I can find new ways to improve the story.
> 
> Peace out


	3. Upside down

Hope was the sweetest dog Abigail had ever met. Unfortunately, she fell asleep on Abigial’s lap, and there was absolutely no way she could move. Abigail stroked her soft golden fur and got lost in her thoughts. Usually, in the rare cases Abigail meets new people, she tends to be untrusting of strangers. Yet, here she was. Abigail felt strangely safe with the farmer. It was almost as if... Abigail struggled to put it into words.

The door opened and in walked the farmer, but instead of the work jeans and t-shirt Abigail was used to her wearing, she had on tight ripped jeans with a deep red button up, that showed off some cleavage. Abigail concluded Cassie could pretty much wear anything and be hot.

Abigail tried to sit herself up, and not think that way. She has never thought that way about a woman before. She couldn’t feel this way. It would make her relationship with her parents worse.

“Are you ready to go?” Cassie asked.

“I would love to, but I can’t.”

Cassie tilted her head and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

“I thought you said we could go to the saloon after?”

“I did, but that was before Hope fell asleep on my lap. I don’t think I could move her without waking her and if I did, I wouldn’t be able to sleep at night!”

Realization dawned on her face and she let out a laugh. 

“Abby, I will admit, you had me for a second.”

She walked up and gently picked up Hope and carried her the bedroom and layed her on the foot of the bed.

“Let’s go.”

They stepped out into the cool autumn air, the moon was just starting to rise. They walked down the path in comfortable silence, neither feeling the need to talk or fill the silence.

They crossed the plaza and Cassie opened the door to the saloon for her with a smile. Gus smiled at the two of them as they entered.

“Evening you two, how are you?”

“Good, could please get some pepper poppers.” 

“Sure, it’ll be a few minutes.”

They sat at table in the corner.

“So Abigial, if you don’t mind me asking, how come you wanna learn swordfighting?”

“Well, I love going on adventures. Ya know, I used to explore the farmland before you moved there. Anyway, I want to learn so I can explore the mines, and find cool gems like you do. Start pulling my weight for my family.”

“The mines are a great place to make a living, just keep in mind, the deeper you go the stronger the monsters will get.”

They talked about random stuff the rest of the night. She learned about what music Cassie likes, sports she played, and what life was like Zuzu City. But one topic she clearly avoided was family. Cassie would switch the subject everytime it came up. Abigial decided to avoid the topic all together.

Emily placed the pepper poppers on the table.

“Enjoy.”

She said with a smile. The farmer took one and popped it into her mouth.(no pun intended) Abigial never had these before, so she ate one, not expecting them to be extremely spicy. Abigail despised spicy food, and her face got very red.

She took a huge sip of her water, which didn’t really help. Tha farmer watched with amusement written all over her face.

“I can’t believe your just watching as I am dying over here.” Abigial said, tears forming in her eyes.

“Oh, their not that spicy.” Cassie said as she ate another, like it wasn’t spicy at all.

Abigial gasped.

“Witch.”

She pointed at her accusingly, in a joking tone.

“We must burn you at the stake. I don’t know what it is, but I’m getting some strange vibes from your direction.”

Cassie smirked, and ate ANOTHER one. 

“That is unnatural.” 

Cassie laughed, and the rest of the night pretty much went like that, with teasing being thrown back and forth.

But, the night eventually had to end. Cassie insistently paid for their drinks and food, and they left the saloon.

The moon was almost at its peak by the time they slowly walked to the general store.

“Well, this is it, thanks for spending your day with me, I know you probably had a lot of important farm things to do.”

“Don’t mention it, I needed a break from the routine anyway.” Cassie gave her a lopsided grin. “Anyway, I’ll see you around.”

With that, Abigial pulled her into a hug and she walked the path back to her farm. 

Abigail sighed and entered her house. She hoped no one was up but her mom heard her enter the house.

“Abigial, please honey, there is something important we need to talk about.”

“Not now Mom, I don’t feel like talking about school.”

“No, it’s not about that. It’s about your father.” Caroline sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

This got Abigial’s attention. What could she be talking about?

“Come to the kitchen and sit down, what I’m about to tell you is going to change a lot.”

Abigail did as she was told and sat down at the table. Her mom sat across from her.

“You’ve heard about the wizard tower, deep in the Cindersnap Forest right?”

“Yes, I think I heard Sam talking about once, why do you ask?”

“So you probably know about the Wizard that lives there.”

“Mom where are you going with this?”

“You see, when I was younger, a little older then you, I had the same adventurous spirit you have. The Wizard, well, he was sort of like an adventure for me. He was mysterious, so I decided to try and get to know him better.”

“Mom, can you just cut to the chase.”

She sighed, “I’m pretty sure that the Wizard is your father, and not Pierre.”

Abigail gasped. “Really? I don’t believe this. Mom you got dirty with the Wizard?!”

Caroline chuckled and stared out the window wistfully.

“I mean, the purple hair, the eagerness for adventure, the untamable spirit. You are nothing like Pierre.”

Abigail giggled at this, “That is very true. But that does raise a lot of questions. Why tell me now, and why marry Pierre. Also, how come you never talk to the Wizard.” Abigial gasped, “Can I do magic?!”

“Well, the real tell tale sign was when your hair turned purple, but I was always suspicious. Honestly I didn’t know when the right time to tell you was, but I felt I had to get it off my chest. Honestly, I married Pierre because I needed stability to raise you properly and let you have a normal childhood. Also, I still do occasionally talk to the Wizard, we catch up, but, not like we used to.”

“Does dad know?”

“I don’t think so, but sometimes I hear him mumbling about how he doesn’t think your his.”

“Should I keep this between us?”

“Yes darling, and it’s very late, we should both go to bed.”

“Okay mom.”

Caroline gave her a kiss on the forehead before walking to her room.

Abigail didn’t know what to do with this information. She almost didn’t process it. Should she visit the Wizard? Abigail only ever sees the Rasmodius during the Stardew Valley Fair, and usually she doesn’t really approach him. Maybe she should try to reach out, but why didn’t he ever reach out to her? Abigail had a lot of questions, and it seemed her emotions were numbed by her severe need of sleep.

Abigial climbed itno her bed, and swiftly buried herself under her bedsheets, still in Cassie sweatshirt. The smell of Cassie seemed to calm her nerves and she quickly fell asleep.

 

She slept in that morning, until about 10:30. When she woke up, the house was strangely quiet. Usually something was going on, wether it be in the store or the gathering space. Abigail was in no rush to get out of bed, but she did anyway. Exiting her room with a yawn, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. No one was here, the store front was empty, dad wasn’t even behind the counter. What was going on? He was always opened by this time. Should Abigial even call him dad? Abigail didn’t want to think about that right now. Still in Cassie’s clothes, she walked into the kitchen and put a peice of bread in the toaster. While waiting for it to pop up, she went back to the store front and looked outside. She saw a banner hanging up outside, the it hit her. Today was the fall festival! How could she forgt? Forgetting about her toast, she ran into her room to change into some new clothes. She walked outside and saw that the festival was just getting started.

Abigail wandered for a little, but decided to go find Sam and Sebastian. She saw them over by the Saloon, approached them with a smile.

“Hey guys!”

“Woah, that is totally out of charcter,” Seb said, “What’s got you so happy?”

“I don’t know, today just feels like a good day.” She replied.

“I know what it is, yesterday she had so much fun swooning over the farmer, what did you guys do anyway?” Sam said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“You perv! We didn’t do anything.” Her ears turned red and she was extremely embarrassed. 

“Well, your blushing suggests otherwise.” Seb said.

“You guys, stop it.” She whined like a child.

“Look there’s the farmer now.”

“Where?” Abigial asked turning around.

The boys started laughing, and some how she turned even redder.

She pushed them over, and they countinued laughing on the ground.

“You guys are the worst.” She pouted, crossing her arms.

“Hey Abigial, hi boys.”

Abigail jumped. Walking over to them was the farmer, for real this time.

Sam finally got up and Abigail elbowed him in the stomach.

“Be cool.” She practically hissed.

“Hey Cassie, whats up?” Sam asked. 

Seb disappeared, probably to go smoke.

“Not much, I was just wondering of Abigail could help me set up my grange display, I’m not very artsy like that.”

“I love to. Are you going to be okay by yourself?” Abigial asked Sam.

Sam gave her a look, and Abigail wanted to slap him upside the head. He probably knew the consequences of teasing Abigial wouldn’t be worth the slap, so he quickly made an excuse. “Yeah, I was gonna get food anyway.” 

He wandered off in search of Gus’ table. The farmer smiled at her and they walked over to the display. 

“I have a lot of colorful fruit and vegetables, but I aim to win, and I thought your help would give me an edge.” She explained.

“I didn’t know you were so competitive.” Abigial stated. 

“Oh yeah, I can get pretty intense.” 

They smiled at eachother, and Abigail easily got lost in her eyes, and she still couldn’t figure out what color they were. After a few seconds to long, Abigail cleared her throat.

“So, lets get started on the display!” She said, clapping her hands together.

Cassie jumped a little, but quickly snapped out of it and opened up the pack with all her items. 

“Heres what I got.” 

There was a pumpkin, ancient fruit, a peach, milk, duck eggs, corn, even a bottle of wine. 

“I think we should put the animal and artisan good on top, and the crops below them.” Abigial said. 

They worked together to arrange it, and after it was finshed, they stepped back to look at it.

“Not to bad.” Cassie said, giving Abigial a high five. “I’ll go tell the mayor I’m ready for judging, after that, would you want to play some games with me?”

“Sure.” 

Abigail sighed, the judging could take a while, so Abigial looked for something to do until then.

She walked around to a less busy part of the fair and saw the Oracle tent. Standing right there, was the mysterious Wizard, her real father. What should Abigial do? Does she talk to him? Abigail needed answers, maybe getting to know him wouldn’t be a bad idea. 

Abigail approached the wizard, who was talking to fortune teller.

She cleared her throat, “I’m Abigial, you must be the Wizard that lives in that tower, right?”

He turned around and gave her a once over. 

“Ah Abigial, I have forseen many things about your future, you may call Rasmodius if you like, but Wizard is fine as well.”

“Are you a fortune teller too?”

“No, but communing with certain elementals can give me a glimpse of someone’s future. Though it takes years to master deciphering their language.”

“So, how long have you lived in that tower anyway, and why don’t you ever visit town?” 

“I’ve lived in that tower for a long time. I don’t come to town often because people find my presence,” he paused, as if thinking of the right word, “disturbing.”

Abigail heard someone call her name and she saw the farmer running towards her with a huge grin on her face.

“Cassie, it is good to see you, I see you have taken care of that ‘rat problem’ since the last time we met?”

“Oh yes, thank you so much for your help with that Rasmodius.”

“Your certainly welcome.”

Cassie was friends with the Wizard too?! She really could make friends with just about anyone.

“Abigial guess what? We won the contest! Now we have a ton of those star tokens!”

“That’s great! No one ever beats my dad, he must be pretty upset.”

She saw the Wizard fidget with his robe when he brought up her dad. Something was definitely going on.

“Do you wanna go play some games?”

“Sure lets go.”

U

 

They play a fishing game, which both of them where equally terrible at. Then they moved on to a slingshot game where Abigial blew Cassie out of the water.

“Come on Cassie, just hit one target.”

“I’m trying!” She said frantically, missing everyone that moved past. 

“Let me show you how it’s done.” 

Abigail grabbed the slingshot from the farmers hands and hot almost every target. She turned around with a smirk on her face. Finally she found a flaw in the perfect farmer that could do no wrong.

“Ha ha.” Abigial said, tapping the farmers nose.

The farmer just pouted. 

“Let’s go to the strength tester.”

Cassie grabbed her hand and led Abigial to the game. A burly man stood next to it.

“Use hammer, hit target, get token.” He said in a thick Russian accent.

Cassie had on a t-shirt that showed her muscles flex when she picked up the hammer and swung it down. It scored pretty high, and the Russian guy seemed impressed.

“Very good, you get token.”

“You look you enjoyed the free gun show.” Cassie teased.

“Don’t sound so sure of yourself.” Abigial teased back, but deep down, she knew she enjoyed it. What was wrong with her? Abigail should not be feeling this way, yet it was as if she couldn’t help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for keeping with this story! I made this chapter a little longer then usual, sort of as a a thanks. Anyway, Abigail starts learning more about the farmer, and I also want to learn more anout my readers. So tell me your favorite band or song. Criticism is also welcome. Anyway until next chapter,
> 
> Peace


	4. Things get serious

Abigail sighed. She always loved the smell of rain and the sound of it hitting the lake. She also discovered the best way to get alone time was to sit out under a tree in the rain. No one ever was out in the rain, which made sense. The rain had a calming affect that made Abigial want to just shut her eyes and rest. Abigail’s eyes drooped and she shut her eyes and slowed her breathing. She was about to fall asleep when she heard light footsteps.

Abigial opened her eyes and saw the farmer carrying a fishing pole over her shoulder, walking up the path. Cassie didn’t see her because she was partially covered by some bushes. Abigail knew it would be a crime to give up such a great opportunity to give her scare.

She crawled up right behind the bush and peeked around it, but the farmer disappeared. Abigial looked around, but Cassie was no where to be found. 

“Boo”

Abigail screamed and fell back an her ass. 

There standing behind her was the farmer with the biggest shit eating grin ever. 

“Wow Abigial, aren’t you a little skittish.” Cassie laughed as she offered her hand. 

Abigial just glared at her, but still accepted the help up.

“What are you doing out here Cassie. No one ever comes up here in the rain.”

“Well, you can only catch walleye in the rain, so I decided to try my luck since all of my other chores are finished. But what are you doing out here?” The farmer asked, arching her eyebrow.

“Well, I just love the smell of rain, and it’s nice to just be alone in the rain sometimes.”

“Well, do you mind if I be alone with you?”

“No, I don’t mind.”

They sat down, backs against the tree, staring at the lake. There was a comfortable silence between the two, and Abigail’s mind wandered to those pictures she saw in Cassie’s bedroom. Abigial wanted to ask about them, but Cassie always shut down a conversation about her personal life, which baffled Abigial. Abigail decided to stay safe for now and ask about how she knew the Wizard.

“So, how do you know the Wizard Cassie?”

“Oh, he approached me with a solution to an,” she paused for second,”infestation problem I was having.”

“Oh okay, has mentioned any family to you?”

“Well, he did mention something about an ex-wife that stole some of his magic ink but I’m not really sure if he was talking about someone from town.”

“Huh, thats cool.” 

A few moments passed and Abigail tried to psych herself up to ask Cassie about her family, but the farmer beat her to it.

“Hey, wanna try to catch a fish?” She asked.

“Um, sure but I’m not good at all. I swear, my dad used to take me sometimes and every fishing pole I touched got cursed.”

The farmer laughed.

“Hey, I’m serious. I never caught anything, and the lines always snapped. Sometimes we would reel in the line and the bait and hook would just be gone. It was weird.”

“Well, I guess I will have to save you from your impressive losing streak.” The farmer smirked as she stood up, holding out her hand to Abigial.

Abigail took the farmers calloused hand and stood up. She was very close to the farmer, who showed no interest in backing up. Abigail blushed, and stared down at their still connected hands. Abigail was suddenly filled with anxiety. Were her hands sweaty? Did she smell bad? 

“Um, so are you gonna be my knight in shining armor or what?” 

“Oh right!” The farmer took a few steps back and grabbed the fishing pole.

“Come on!”

The farmer walked across a small bridge onto a small island in the lake. She seemed unfazed by what just happened, so maybe Abigial was imagining the emotions she saw in those incredible eyes. The farmer’s now wet shirt clung to her body perfectly, which made Abigial melt. But does that really surprise you?

The farmer said something which snapped her out of Abigial’s surprisingly detailed fantasy. 

“What did you say.”

“I said, if I’m gonna sweep you off your feet, you’ll have to actually come over here, instead of just standing there.”

Abigail’s ears turned red and she rushed after the farmer, extremely embarrassed. 

Cassie took off her coat and layed it down on the wet ground for them to sit on. They sat down and the farmer handed her the pole. 

“Here, can you cast the line?”

“Um, I’ll try.”

Abigail swung the pole forward and got it about 3 meters out on the lake.

“Here, let me show you a better way to do it.”

Cassie reached out and gently placed her hands on top of Abigial’s. 

“You want to cast back slowly, and make a quick swing forward. Like this.”

Cassie guided their hands through the motion, and then swung the line easily 10 meters.

“And now, we wait.”

Cassie’s hands still lingered and the moment was perfect. Then, Abigail opened her mouth.

“Who was that woman in the photo on your dresser?”

Cassie pulled her hands away, and her face darkened.

“I thought I had those pictures facing down.”

Abigail was surprised at how quickly Cassie’s mood changed, and she was freaked out. She got super anxious and managed to say something worse.

“They were but I sort of looked at them.”

Cassie abruptly stood up. The expression on her face clearly stated anger and hurt. Yet, there was something else in those eyes that Abigail couldn’t explain.

“I have to go.” She said, in a cold tone. 

She left her jacket and stepped out into the cold rain. She walked down the path, and Abigail considered following her, but decided she’d only somehow make it worse.

After a few minutes, Abigail grabbed the fishing pole and jacket, and went home. 

——

That night, Abigail thought about how she managed to fuck up another great thing. Tears filled her eyes, and Abigail cried herself to sleep.

The next morning was a Saturday, and Abigail had no plan to get up any time soon. On days like this, especially after what happened yesterday, Abigail couldn’t find any motivation to get out of bed. She felt terrible. Her alarm clock read 10:23, she slept in, and was surprised her dad didn’t wake her up.

After a few minutes, Abigail dragged her feet out of bed. She stepped into the hallway and saw Pierre in the store with Evelyn and Gus. Mom wasn’t around though, but Abigail didn’t think much of it. Her stomach growled, and she went to the kitchen to make something. It only ended up being to toast, but Abigail really was not good at cooking. Walking out of the kitchen, a slice of toast hanging from her mouth, she looked through the door to the store front, and in walked the farmer. Yet it was clear something was off about her. She seemed very nervous and jittery almost. Also one of her hands was hiding something behind her back. She walked right up to the front desk and exchanged a few words with Pierre. After some back and forth, she nodded to him and started approaching the door where Abigial was standing. Abigail panicked, and with the toast still in her mouth she ran back to her room.

Closing her door, she sat down in front of her TV and unpaused the Journey of the Prairie King game she rage quited. She heard footsteps outside her door but they abruptly stopped. After a few minutes she heard a soft knock on her door.

“Come in!” Abigial yelled, trying to play it as coo as possible.

The door opened, and in walked Cassie, still hiding the mystery item behind her back.

“Cassie? What are you doing here, I-I thought you were mad.”

“I was, but...” She trailed off and took a deep breath, “I came to apologize.”

Abigial paused the game and stood up, staring at Cassie in confusion.

“What do you mean ‘apologize’, you didn’t do anything wrong, I was the one who fucked up.”

“No I probably shouldn’t have gotten mad-“

Abigail interrupted her, clearly something else was going on here. 

“No. Your reaction was totally justified. Why did you feel the need to come here? I should of come to you and apologized. Cassie whatever is really going on, please tell me.”

“I just… I didn’t want you to be mad or hate me.”  
She barely whispered.

“Hate you? Wha- how could I possibly hate you? I stuck my nose in your business, I thought I would to come begging for you to forgive me. You don’t have to apologize, okay?”

“But…”

This time Abigial cut her off with a huge bear hug. At first, Cassie stood there awkwardly, bit slowly wrapped her arms around Abigial.

“I’m sorry for letting my curiosity get the better of me.” Abigial said softly in her ear.

After they pulled back, Cassie clearly looked less stressed, and Abigail was happy this incident didn’t halt their friendship in the least.

“Oh, that reminds me, I have a couple things for you.” 

First she took off her backpack and pulled out all of the clothes that Abigail left at her house a couple days ago.

“I washed them for you.”

“Oh, thanks so much!”

“I also found another amethyst, so um, here.”

She pulled out an amethyst from behind her back, and it was more beautiful then the one she had given her before. It was very smooth, and had little veins of water inside it. What was that called? Abigail couldn’t remember, but she was overwhelmed by her thoughtfulness and caring nature, even after Abigial fucked up. 

She felt bad, because Cassie went through all this trouble, and all Abigial had done in return was be a terrible friend. Cassie deserved more then that.

“Thank you so much Cassie, I really don’t deserve any of your kindness. I don’t really know why you do this for me, I haven’t been a good friend at all. I’m so sorry.”

This time Cassie pulled her into a tight hug. Abigail buried her face into the crook of her neck, trying to enjoy the moment before something came to ruin it. 

“Abigial, spending time with you has been my favorite part about moving here. Believe it or not, you made me feel a lot more comfortable my first weeks in Stardew Valley. I wouldn’t spend all this time with you if I didn’t enjoy it. You are a lovely person, okay?”

Abigail heard footsteps coming to her door, the interruption that she knew would come, has finally arrived. Abigail pulled away before her dad could get the wrong idea. The door opened and Pierre came in.

“Hey farmer, I couldn’t help but notice that your bag looked pretty full, I happen to have a very spacious backpack for a fair price. If you could just go out to the store and look, I’m sure you’ll like what you see.”

Cassie narrowed her eyes, and seemed to pick up on the fact that Pierre was trying to get her to leave. Still, she gave him a smile and waved at Abigial and left the room.

After her footsteps were completely gone, he shut the door and gave Abigail a hard look. 

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with the farmer.” He said, matter of factly.

Abigail was about to panic, had he somehow found out about her confusing crush? No way, she hadn’t told anyone. Then he spoke again,

“I want you to see if you can get her to spend more money in the shop, I don’t really care how, just do it.”

Abigail almost sighed in relief, but then realized what he said.

“Are you serious? I’m not gonna exploit her friendship so you can make some extra gold. No way.”

He stepped closer and grabbed her wrist tightly.

“You’re making it seem as if I was asking you to. I’m not asking, I’m telling you.”

“No way.” 

She tried to pull out of his grip but it got tighter, and he slapped her face harshly. 

“You will do it. And if you don’t, your mother will be next. There is no one you can go to. There is no police for miles, so I suggest you do as your told.”

He slapped her one more time in the same spot, and then left. Abigail waited until he left to start sobbing. Her wrist was red, but it didn’t look like it would bruise. 

Abigail dreaded her father. She decided she would no longer call him father, and that from not on he was Pierre. 

“I think I’m going to the Wizard Tower. Maybe it would be good for me to see him.” She mumbled to herself.

Picking herself up, she wiped her tears and made herself presentable. Climbing out of the window, she exited the house, and made her way to the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I kinda dropped of the face of the Earth for a while but heres an update. If you have any suggestions let me know and I always want to improve so any criticism is welcome. 
> 
> Peace


	5. Sushi and Bunnies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is here. Please leave a comment or kudos if you like what you see. I’m always trying to improve so criticism is welcome. 
> 
> Peace

* * *

Abigail wandered through the Cindersnap forest, contemplating if she should just turn around and go back home. It would be rather easy to just forget about the Wizard all together. She got this far without him, so why worry about it now? But, Abigail was too curious, and had a lot of unanswered questions she was dying to ask. Mustering up the courage, she pushed onward and continued to the tower.

 

Abigail walked up the steps and raised her knuckles to the door. After a light knock, she stepped back and waited. After a few seconds, Abigail heard some muffled noises and the door opened. 

 

“Why, hello there Abigial. It is quite a surprise to see you.”

 

“Hi Mr. Rasmodius, would you mind if I came in?”

 

“Um...” he turned around, but what he was looking at was obscured by the door. 

 

“Yes, you may come in.”

 

He stepped to the side, and Abigail made her way inside. 

 

There was a very large cauldron, with a putrid green colored vapor coming out of it. Shelves and shelves of books were in the back, with strange symbols covering the floor. On the table, there were books, a few cups of tea, and her mother. Wait. What?

 

“Mom!? What are you doing here?”

 

“Well, I assume the same reason as you.” She smiled. “I think it’s very good that we are all here together. Maybe it will make this a bit easier.”

 

“So, you came seeking answers?” The Wizard asked.

 

“Yeah, first question. How come my hair turned purple instead of being born with it purple? Also, can I do magic? If so, what kind? Also what’s in the cauldron?”

 

“My you are full of questions. You remind me of your mother. Well, the answer to your first question is similar to how some people grow up with straight hair that turns curly. It’s just a gene I pass down, plus, a little magic.” He winked. “As for your second question, anyone in our bloodline can do magic. A few other bloodlines carry magic as well. So yes, you can do magic, and the sky is the limit to your abilities. The cauldron has some leftover potion from when I helped the farmer.” 

 

Abigail was confused by this. I thought she went to him with a rat problem. Whatever. Abigail had more important things to worry about.

 

“Mom, does Pierre know that you come here.”

 

She lowered her eyes, folding her hands in her lap.

 

“Well, you know how much I hate lying, but I feared for what would happen if he found out, so I never told him.”

 

“Oh”

 

Abigail looked at her watch, it was almost noon, and Cassie left a mysterious invitation taped on the pile if clothes she left. She should probably get going soon.

 

“Hey, I have to go, but Mom tell me when you are going to come here next because I want to come with.”

 

She smiled, “Of course”

 

Abigail opened the door and was about to exit, when the Wizard placed his hand on her shoulder. 

 

“One more thing before you go. Remember, purple has a very special place in nature, and you are a part of that. Keep an eye out.”

 

Abigail waved goodbye, and left the tower. Her spirits were lifted, and she almost forgot about the incident this morning. It baffled Abigail that her mom had her and Pierre fooled for all these years. There was this new angle to her mom, which made Abigial admire her even more. Abigail thought about the strange advice the Wizard left her with. She thought about different things that were purple. Some flowers was all she could really come up with. Were ravens purple? Abigail didn’t really know. 

 

She walked past Marnies Ranch up to the bottom of Cassie’s farmland. Looking around, Abigail noticed that the farm had changed quite a bit. The farmland had shifted, and the crops were more evenly spread out, with neat pathways between each different crop. There was also a separate path leading of to the shed, and a path towards the bee hives. The biggest change was the newly finished coop.

 

The farmer exited the shed and spotted Abigail right away. A huge grin graced Cassie’s face immediately. She ran over, giving her a tight hug.

 

Abigail was taken a back, but returned the hug. 

 

“You won’t believe what I got from Marnie. Come on!”

 

Cassie grabbed Abigail’s hand and let her into the coop. 

 

Inside, there were three, adorable bunnies, barely a week old. One was brown, covered in a few lighter spots. The second one was completely light brown. The third one however, really caught Abigial’s attention. Abigail’s mouth almost fell open. It was completely white, except for a streak of purple on it’s side. Not only that, but his eyes were purple as well. 

 

That had to be the Wizards doing.

 

Abigail, completely unashamed, squealed for a solid ten seconds. They were so cute.

 

“I told you I was gonna need help naming them. The white one is a boy, the other two are girls.”

 

Abigail picked up the dark brown bunny and looked her over. She was so soft and Abigail did not hesitate to snuggle right up to her.

 

“Okay, the dark brown one is gonna be named Coco. That’s like, the perfect name.”

 

“I like it.”

 

Cassie grabbed the tan colored one and held her for a moment. It looked as if she was battling herself in her mind.

 

“This one is gonna be named Kali.”

 

Abigail just turned her head to the side, but the farmer didn’t say anything else. Must be personal. Abigail still couldn’t get the farmer to open up at all. 

 

Abigail gently put down Coco and grabbed the purple streaked one. When she held him up, he stared directly back at her, as if it was reading her thoughts. Maybe this bunny really was magical.

 

“He is gonna be called... Alvaro.”

 

Abigail scrunched her eyebrows. Were did that come from? That was definitely not her thought. She had never even heard that name before. Now, she was really confused. The bunny seemed to grin at the name, and Cassie just smiled. 

 

“Thanks for doing this with me Abigial.”

 

“Your welcome.”

 

Abigail bent over to put down Alvaro, and when she stood up, the farmer had taken a few steps closer to her. 

 

“I-um. I just wanted to let you know that…”

 

The farmer trailed off and Abigail finally got a hint.

 

“Fuck it.” Abigial said and pulled the farmer closer, and connected their lips.

 

At first, it was slow and cautious. Both of them acting as if it was their first kiss, almost testing the waters. Cassie’s lips were soft and she was a great kisser. The farmer put her hands on Abigial’s waist and pulled her even closer, while deepening the kiss. Their lips danced together, and the farmer licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Abigail happily obliged and Cassie’s tongue fiercely explored Abigial’s mouth.

 

The farmer quickly took charge of the kiss and surprised Abigial by backing her up to the wall and lifting her up. Abigail yelped, but the farmer silenced it with another hungry kiss. They kissed with the same intensity and the farmer started tugging at the hem of Abigial’s shirt.

 

Abigail looked at the farmer and said,

 

“Sorry, I don’t think I’m ready to go all the way yet.”

 

“No worries, kissing is just fine.”

 

Cassie put Abigail back on her feet. Abigail felt embarrassed and looked at her feet. 

 

“Abigial, don’t feel like you have to. I don’t want you to feel like that. Take your time, and tell me when you’re ready.”

 

Cassie gave her a lopsided grin.

 

“How about a date tomorrow, I’ll pick you up around 5.”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Dress casual, okay?”

 

“I will”

 

“So, are you hungry right now?”

 

Abigail thought about the toast that she got maybe a bite of this morning.

 

“Oh yes, I haven’t eaten since lunch yesterday.”

 

“Well, come on then.”

 

They left the coop and walked side by side. Cassie grabbed Abigail’s hand and they walked happily together. Cassie’s hand was slightly warm, and Abigail’s hand was colder, and they fit perfectly.

 

“So, what are you hungry for?” The farmer asked. Wow, her eyes looked so good in the lighting. She still had a hard time figuring out what color they were. 

 

“Abigial?”

 

“Oh yeah, I was just…um, thinking about what I want.”

 

The farmer smirked.

 

“Oh don’t let your ego get in the way, I definitely wasn’t thinking about how beautiful your eyes are or anything.”

 

“Right, so about the food?” The smirk never leaving her face. Damn that smirk.

 

“I don’t really no, recently I’ve been craving sushi, but there is no where in a million miles of here that sells it.”

 

“Well your in luck, I actually used to work at a sushi bar in Zuzu City, and I have some fresh fish I caught this morning. I think I already have everything we need except rice. Do you want to make a detour to Pierre’s?”

 

Abigail suddenly panicked. As far as Pierre knew, Abigail was still in her room. 

 

“Well-um, why don’t I start prepping the stuff here, and you go pick up the rice? It would be way faster?”

 

“Okay, well let me help you get started. 

 

They walked up the steps and Cassie held open the door for Abigial. Abigail thought it was really sweet.

 

Hope ran up to Abigial, completely ignoring Cassie. Cassie gasped, and dramatically fell on the couch. 

 

“I have been betrayed!” She wailed, covering her eyes with her arm.

 

“The pain is too much!” She peeked under arms, looking to see if she got Hope’s attention. Unfortunately, Hope ran up and jumped on her owner. 

 

Cassie laughed. “Victory! My loyal companion has returned!” 

 

Abigail smiled and shook her head. What a dork.

 

They got up and went to the kitchen. Cassie pulled out a cutting board and a knife and placed them on the countertop. Hope trotted over and weaved between them, trying to get in the middle of them. Cassie pulled out a few other ingredients. 

 

“Okay, the only prep you can really do is cutting the nori into the right size and the asparagus. The nori is what the seaweed is called.” 

 

She cut up one and held it up. 

 

“About this size. We will need 5 more. The other prep work includes filleting the fish, and I want to be with you when we do that.”

 

She cut up the asparagus into slices about the size of Abigial’s pinky.

 

“Just make them about this size, and when I get back we can roll them together.”

 

She washed her hands and gave Hope a few pets.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?”

 

“Yeah yeah, I’m sure.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be back in 5”

 

She stepped out of the cabin and Abigail grabbed the knife and pulled out more seaweed onto the cutting board. Abigail wasn’t a good cook, but this seemed easy enough.

 

Abigail cut up enough asparagus and moved onto the seaweed. She got 3 more sheets when Cassie returned. 

 

“Okay, I’ll cook the rice, and once that’s done we can filet the salmon.”

 

Abigail looked up and smiled. She almost melted. The farmer had the cutest My Little Pony apron on that was slightly small. It was so cute.

 

Abigail stifled a laugh, but a giggle came out.

 

“Are you laughing at my apron? I’ll have you know, I am not ashamed of my love for this sacred show.”

 

Abigail shook her head, still smiling. She finished cutting everything, and walked over to see what Cassie was doin. Cassie poured the rice into the boiling water.

 

“While that’s cooking, lets cut up the fish. She pulled it out of in icebox next the fridge.

 

Abigail knew she was squeamish, so she excused herself to the living room. There was no way she was watching that. She sat on the couch and Hope followed her and rested at her feet. 

 

After a few minutes, Cassie shouted for her to come back.

 

The cutting board was clean and all that the was there was some thin strips of fish.

 

“Okay, in that drawer to the right of the sink, there is some cling wrap, and the makisu. Thats what we need to roll up the sushi. Put the wrap on it and we are almost ready to start rolling.”

 

She grabbed the rice from the stove and put in a bowl with some seasoning.

 

“We have to wait for the rice to cool, then we can assemble everything.”

 

“You are really good at this. I am the opposite when it comes to cooking. Some toast is the best you’ll get from me.”

 

“Well we are about to make some killer sushi, so you can do more then you think. So first, grab the nori and put it on your makisu like this.”

 

Abigail mirrored what she did.

 

“Now take some rice and spread a layer of it on the nori, but keep about 3 cm on the top uncovered.”

 

Abigail spread out the rice with the bottom of her spoon and left space on the top. So far this was pretty easy.

 

“Okay, so use your fingers to spread out the rice and make a little dip in the center, but not too thick.”

 

Abigail was actually enjoying herself. Usually she dreaded having to cook for herself, but this was fun.

 

“This is fun, usually I hate cooking.”

 

“Well I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” Cassie smiled at her, Yoba her smile was beautiful. “Now put in 2 strips of salmon horizontally in the center, and 2 asparagus on top of them.” Abigial did placed everything down and looked at Cassie.

 

“And now we roll them, but make sure you do it tightly.” She rolled it up quickly and tightly. Clearly Cassie had a lot of experience doing this. Abigail rolled hers up but it wasn’t as tight and it was slightly sloppy.

 

“Hey thats really good for your first sushi roll ever. I’ll roll them if you cut them up.”

 

“Okay, that I can do.” Abigial was happy she got an easier job.

 

Cassie was rolling them out like a machine, and all six were done within 2 minutes.

 

Cassie pulled out 2 plates and some chopsticks and put the sushi on the plates. 

 

“Lets eat outside, on the porch.”

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

They sat down on the rocking chairs, and each ate a sushi.

 

“Wow, I guess I can cook after all.”

 

“Abigial, anyone can cook.”

 

There was a light breeze that passed through and made the moment perfect. Abigail’s sushi craving had definitely been met. Siting on the porch, Abigail got the first chance to really process what just happened. She made out with the farmer in the coop, then made some sushi with her after. And now she has a date tomorrow. Abigail forgot about Pierre, forgot at school, and was just happy in this moment.

 

 

 

That night, Abigail snuck back in through the window. She heard muffled shouting coming from the kitchen. Must be her parents fighting again. Abigail laid down, and really thought about what happened. She actually kissed the farmer. It was so confusing for her. Cassie was the first girl she ever kissed, and she enjoyed every second of it. All these new emotions were confusing and Abigail didn’t know if she could actually date her. It was probably better for her to cut it off. If Pierre found out, that wouldn’t be pretty. Abigail also didn’t want to lead on Cassie, because she didn’t deserve that. Whatever, those were tomorrow Abigial’s problems. Now she just wanted sleep.


	6. Never Enough

Abigail woke up, but was completely unmotivated to move, much less actually stand up. What the hell was Abigial thinking? There was no way she could go out with the farmer. Nothing was kept a secret in this town. Someone would find out sooner or later, and Pierre would learn that his already fucked up daughter was gay on top of that. The worst possible case scenarios kept running through Abigail’s head, and they weren’t pretty.

Abigail decided to just get up, maybe she’d see what Sam and Seb were up to. She hadn’t seen them in a while.

Finally standing up, she left the comfort, warmth, the safe haven that was her bed, and went to the bathroom. Lazily brushing her teeth, she stared at herself in the mirror. The shade of purple her hair was seemed to get noticeably brighter, all these things connected to what the Wizard said, but Abigail had no idea where to go from here. 

Abigail left the bathroom and returned to her room. She fed her hamster, and got dressed.

Doubt filled her mind. She kept thinking about her choices. Either the farmer would hate her, or her parents. Abigail just wanted to pause time, and never have to face her problems. Seb was always super level-headed and surprisingly wise contrary to his appearance. Maybe he would have some advice.

Abigail left for Seb’s house, and while she was walking, she spotted the farmer walking into the old community center. Abigail had no idea what that was about, but she didn’t want to get all nosey again. She definitely learned her lesson from those pictures in Cassie’s bedroom.

Seb’s parents Robin and Demitrius were very nice and hospitable. They were always so happy, sometimes Abigail wished her parents were like that. Abigail found Sebastian in his room, but when was he not? Sam was also in there, they both were racing in Junimo cart and of course, Seb was winning by a landslide.

“Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to come back from the dead.” Sam said, not looking up from the game.

“What do you mean?” Abigial asked, crossing her arms. 

“He means, we haven’t heard anything from you in days, and now all of a sudden you just show up after blowing us off.” Seb said, matter of factly.

“Oh..” Abigial never even gave her friends a second thought. She really was a shitty friend. She never even thought of reaching out.

“Guys... I’m so sorry. I never meant to ditch you guys, I just got distracted and I-“

“Whatever, we get it. Hanging out with Cassie sounds like a swell time.” Sam said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“Samuel, play nice.” Seb said, and smacked him upside the head for good measure.

“Look Abigial, we understand that you like Cassie, but you have to understand that we felt like we were just toys you threw to the side when you found a better one.”

“Yoba, I never meant to make you feel that way. Fuck I’m a terrible friend. I’m so sorry.” Abigial wrapped them both in a hug.

“We forgive you. To be honest, we couldn’t stay mad if we tried. We would be shitty friends to hold a grudge.” Sam said.

“Wow, Sam actually said something well articulated and kind.” Sebastian said.

“Hey!” This time, Sam slapped him upside the head as payback.

“Yoba I missed you guys so much.” Abigial said. “Seb, I could use some advice.” 

“Sure, what about?” He replied, while starting a new round with Sam. 

Abigail thought about what she wanted to ask him, and decided to forget about it all together. She already had her mind made up.

“Nevermind, can I join next round?”

“Yeah sure.” Seb gave her a look. 

Hanging out with the boys again after so much time was exactly what Abigial needed to clear her head. After today, the choices she make might be irreversible, but Abigail was prepared to take them on.

When the farmer came to pick her up, Abigail would have to let her down gently. She knew full well what her father was capable of, and since Jojamart was no longer in town her father was the only shop for miles. If Cassie got on Pierre’s bad side from dating his ‘daughter’, well Cassie would be screwed. Pierre was a very influential man in the valley. It was better off to just, end things. Abigail wanted to cry, and wanted to yell, but the world was unfair. Cassie would understand, right?

Around 4 o’clock, Abigail decided to leave the boys. 

“Hey Seb, Sam I gotta go, but I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Right see ya Abs.” Sam said.

“Bye Abigial.” Seb said, smiling at her. “Thanks for showing up today, we really missed you.”

Abigail just smiled back at them, and walked out the door. 

When she got back home, Pierre was helping Marnie with feed or something, so Abigial slipped by without him noticing. She went in her room and changed into jeans. While looking through her closet for a suitable top, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. It was the red sweatshirt Cassie gave to her a while ago. Should Abigial wear that? No, if Abigial was going to reject her, then that would be counterproductive to the statement she was trying to make. Instead, she pulled on her Metallica t-shirt. Laying down on her bed, she stared at the ceiling getting lost in her thoughts.

Abigail started getting nervous the closer it got to 5 o’clock. Abigail was rapidly losing her confidence. There was no way she could reject Cassie to her face. She would melt on the spot. She tended to do that around Cassie a lot.

There was knock on her door and Abigail knew it was now or never.

“Come in!”

Cassie walked in her room with a huge grin plastered on her face. She wore dark ripped jeans with a green crop top that ended just at her belly button. She had her backpack on, and she was hot as fuck. There was no way in hell Abigial could do this, but she had to. 

“I have some big plans Abigial, I hope your ready for a wild night. By the way, I love your shirt.”

“Um... about all that, I-I have to cancel.”

“Cancel the date? Oh was it a bad night?I’m sorry, I didn’t really give you chance to say if it was good day for a date. I’m sorry, we could do tomorrow if thats better or Wednesday or...” Cassie rambled on.

“No! Look I meant cancel this. Us. Whatever this is. I-I...” Abigial looked down, unable to look Cassie in the eyes, “I want us to be friends.”

Cassie didn’t say anything for a while, Abigail still stared at the ground. After what felt like forever, Cassie spoke up.

“But, I thought you enjoyed yesterday. You kissed me!” She yelled, frustration clear in her voice.

“What changed?” She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

“Its not you at all, you have to understa-“

“No I understand plenty, you had your fun, now you are moving on. I get it, I was never good enough to begin with. I was never enough for you.” 

“No, thats not it all, just let me explain please.” Abigial begged. But Cassie was already out the door. 

Great, Abigail fucked up possibly the best thing that had ever happened to her. 

 

Abigail fell onto her knees and sobbed. She just let out all her emotions and cried. She cried until she there were no tears left, and then she just laid down on her side, a snotty, sniffling mess. It made sense why Pierre hated her, and way the Wizard never bothered to make contact with her. Because she was one giant mistake.

That night, Abigail couldn’t sleep. All she could think about was the pain in Cassie’s eyes. But, it wasn’t all pain caused by Abigail alone. It almost looked like Cassie was reliving something that happened to her before. Abigail realized she had to apologize as soon as possible. Her clock read 1:23 am. Fuck it, Abigail was going to fix this. Right now. 

She left through her window and ran to the farm as fast as possible. When she arrived, it was eerily quiet. She ran up the steps and knocked on the door. There was no reply. She knocked again harder, but there was not even a noise coming from the inside. Suddenly Abigail had a very bad feeling about this.

“Abigial, Abigail come quick!”

Abigail turned around towards the voice but didn’t see anyone. She had never had that voice before, but it sounded like a little boy.

Suddenly, there was flash of white and Alvaro came running up to her. 

“Abigial quick, you must follow me now!”

“Are you... talking?”

“Yes, I will explain later, but Cassie is in trouble, you must follow me.”

“Lead the way.” Abigial said, determined to help Cassie.

He darted down the farm past Marnies ranch, towards the sewer. Abigail ran as fast as she possibly could, sprinting after Alvaro. They crossed the river and got closer to cliffs. There in the clearing was sitting centimeters from the edge. She had her hands wrapped around her legs, hiding her face in her legs. Her body was shaking from sobs. Alvaro all but disappeared.

Abigail approached her slowly, not wanting to scare her.

“Cassie, please, get away from the edge, come over by me.” She whispered.

Cassie looked up, her face was red from crying, and the confident Cassie she was used too was completely gone.

“Abigial? What are you doing here?” She asked between sobs.

“I came to apologize, I felt like such a shitty person. Just please come over by me.” Abigial knew she had to tread carefully.

Cassie looked down the cliff and smiled. 

“Why would you give a fuck? If I jumped off this cliff, I would finally be doing something for myself.” She laughed to herself, “You know what Abigial, I’ll answer your question.”

“What question?”

“The question about those photos in my room. The first one is of me and mom. She had a lot of people to please, and I wouldn’t be her perfect daughter. She tried to hide me away and hated that I was gay. She hated me. Kicked me out when I was 17 years old. The other picture. That was Kali, the greatest thing that ever happened to me. She meant more to me then you could possibly imagine. But the town we grew up in wasn’t big enough for her, and she left without even telling me. Never saw her again. So I left and moved to Zuzu City as a homeless 17 year old. I have a little streak going of displeasing people.” 

“Cassie, oh Yoba you are better then all of them, better then me. Please, just let me explain, please Cassie, all I want is a chance. I wasn’t brought here for nothing.” Abigial stepped closer and held out her hand to Cassie. “Please?”

In that moment Abigial could clearly see what color her eyes where. They were green, with brown and gold in the center. She was so much better then Abigial. Abigail didn’t deserve her forgiveness.

Cautiously, Cassie took her hand and Abigail helped her up and immediately pulled her into a hug. 

“I was so dumb, I shouldn’t have let you go, and I definitely won’t let you go now Cassie. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I wanted to end things, because an open relationship isn’t something I could give you. And secrets are never secrets for long in this town.”

Cassie buried her head in Abigial’s shoulder and just sobbed. Abigail let her tears stain her shirt. Absolutely no fucks given. After her crying slowed to the occasional sniff Abigail grabbed one of Cassies hand and tilted her chin up with the other. 

“Lets go home, ya? We can sleep and deal with this tomorrow.” Cassie just nodded and Abigail guided her back to the farm slowly, in no rush whatsoever.

When the got back to the the cabin, Abigail brought Cassie straight to her bedroom. She laid her down on the bed, and as soon as Cassie hit the pillow, she fell asleep. Abigail took off Cassie boots and socks, and tucked her in properly. Abigail was about to leave when Cassie’s hand grabbed her wrist. 

“Stay.” Was all she whispered. 

Abigail obliged and laid down next to her on the bed and passed out just as fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like every good story has at least one chapter with an unhealthy amount of angst. So here you go. As always, criticism is welcome. I hope you liked this chapter. Worry not dear reader, I have a plan. Also, I wanted to apologize in advance for any grammar errors, I really suck at editing. 
> 
> Peace


	7. People don’t change

Abigail was trying to figure out why it was so damn bright. She looked up, squinting and was aware that she was definitely not in her room. The sun was seeping through the window obnoxiously and the memories of last night came back to her. Abigail looked over and to her right, Cassie was sleeping. She looked like an angel, hair all over the place, mouth open with drool slipping out. It was so cute, Abigail melted. 

Abigail sighed and laid back down. Cassie rolled over and wrapped an arm around her waist. Abigail knew it was better to avoid physical contact like that until they made up, but Abigail had a moment of selfishness. She shifted so Cassie was spooning her. Abigail almost fell back asleep, then Cassie started to stir. She yawned and her beautiful eyes fluttered open. She jumped up and startled Abigail. 

“What are you doing here?” She was clearly startled.

“Don’t you remember last night?” 

As she sat there the memories started to trickle back to her.

“I-um. I’m sorry you had to see me like that.”

Abigail hugged her.

“Don’t apologize, I should be begging for you to forgive me. If you would let me explain what happened?”

“Yeah, but first let me pee.”

“Cassie, you will always be the classiest person I know.”

A smile ghosted her lips and she quickly ran to the bathroom. Abigail lifted the sheets off her and went into the living room to sit on the couch. What a night. Abigail prayed Cassie would understand. Then she remembered Alvaro. Could Abigail have been imagining the whole thing? Abigail had to see for herself again. 

Cassie exited the bathroom and sat next to Abigail, leaving space between them. 

“Cassie, you have understand. Pierre and I, we don’t have a good relationship. At all. He’s not even my real father, and he just...,” Abigail paused, thinking of the right words,” treats me poorly.”

Cassie gave her a strange look.

“Anyway, he has absurd expectations for me, and I failed to meet almost all of them. Secrets never last in this town, and if Pierre found out we were dating, and his daughter was into girls, it wouldn’t be good for either of us. He plays a big part in your well being, and he could easily cut you off. I was trying to protect you, but I-I fucked it all up. Yoba I’m so fucking sorry.”

Abigail started sobbing, and Cassie smiled at her, and wrapped her in a tight hug. 

“Abigail thats-I’m sorry I didn’t listen. I was just going back to a bad place in my head. I guess we both fucked up.”

“No, you didn’t do a single thing wrong. I just hope, we can maybe start over.”

Cassie pulled out of the hug and stared Abigail right in the eyes. She grabbed Abigail’s hands and squeezed them gently.

“Of course, and we can stay a secret until you’re ready to face Pierre. We can take it at your pace, and not a moment sooner. How about a date today, and I will make sure that no one is suspicious.”

Abigail wanted to cry. In no way did she deserve forgiveness from Cassie. She was just to good for her. Tears welled in Abigail’s, and Cassie gently wiped them as they fell. Abigail was overwhelmed by love. They drifted closer, until Abigail closed the distance and they shared a kiss, but it wasn’t driven by hunger or lust. It felt deeper.

They separated and Cassie grinned.

“How about some breakfast?”

“Oh yes please! Can I help?”

“Come on.” 

They made their way to the kitchen and Abigail had an idea.

“Hey, how about I make breakfast while you take care of the chores outside.” 

“Okay, but don’t burn down the cabin. Pans are in that cabinet, and most ingredients are in the fridge or the pantry. I should be done in an hour.”

Cassie grabbed her boots from the door and laced them on her feet. Then, she disappeared out the door. Abigail looked through the fridge and found eggs, fresh cheese, and a wide assortment of fruit and vegetables. Abigail decided to make an omelette. Easy and tasty. 

She pulled out all the necessary ingredients, and got to work. She made two omelettes, and Cassie was still outside. Since she finished rather quickly, Abigail decided to go visit Alvaro, and see if she really imagined him talking. How crazy did that sound? Maybe Abigail was losing it.

The air outside was refreshing, and the smells of the farm felt strangely like home. The faint smell of soil mixed with the smell of peaches and apples. It was more then pleasant. Abigail made her way to the coops and passed the farmer weeding the corn rows. Abigail waved and blew a kiss, which Cassie grabbed and smacked on her cheek. What a dork.

She entered the rabbit coop, and all seemed normal. Kali was half buried under some hay, and Coco was darting around the water dish. But Alvaro, he was sitting still, staring out the window.

“Ah Abigail, I was wondering when your curiosity would get the best of you.”

Abigail almost fell over, she definitely wasn’t dreaming. And he had an Australian accent, which Abigail didn’t remember last night.

“Wha-I don’t understand. Where did you come from?”

“Well, I actually am a shapeshifter, you will see my true form in time.”

“Well, why are you here? Surely you’re not here to spend your life with the rabbits.”

“No, Rasmodius sent me. I used to be his companion on adventures, but we don’t really do that anymore. So he sent me to accompany you from now on.” 

“What do you mean by adventures?” 

“Well it could mean many things, we could explore the world, learn magic, it’s really what you want to do.”

“Okay, well this is alot.”

Abigail sat down on a stool, and Alvaro approached her feet slowly.

“We will work it out together, but nobody can know about me, not even Cassie, okay?”

“I-alright. I have to go now, but I will come back later.”

Abigail got up and fed Coco and Kali. She gathered all the fur they shed and left the barn. 

She placed the furs into one of the chests, Cassie can deal with it later, but right now Abigail was just really hungry. 

Cassie was already inside, making some coffee for them. Cassie poured her a mug and sat it at the table. Greedily, Abigail took a sip of the black coffee. Abigail always liked it that way, and she desperately needed coffee right now. Cassie sat down with her own sloth mug, which was adorable, and they ate in silence.

Abigail looked at the time. She should probably go home, it was noon and Abigail never told her parents she left last night. She dreaded going home knowing Pierre would be livid. 

“I’m sorry Cassie, but I have to go home, mom will be wondering where I am.”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon right?” Cassie asked. “Meet me at the docks around seven, okay?” 

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

Abigail stood up to leave and Cassie stood up to wrap her in a hug.

“Thank you Abigail, I might not be here if i-it wasn’t for you.” Cassie whispered. 

Abigail wished she could stay in Cassie’s warm embrace, but she had to go. Abigail didn’t think of the consequences until now. Pierre will probably hit her, but Abigail is willing to go through it for Cassie.

Reluctantly, they separated.

“I’m sorry, I have to go.”

Cassie gave her a lopsided grin.

“I might stop bye the store to pick up some stuff, I’ll see you later.”

Abigail gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. She stepped outside and was in no rush to get home.

 

Abigail debated going in through her window, but Pierre probably looked checked her room already. Deciding to face her problems head on, she entered the store front. Usually, when there were customers Pierre would be talking to them, explaining deals or some bullshit. Yet today, the store was empty at the moment. Just Abigail’s luck. Pierre looked up from the counter and his expression darkened. 

“Where the hell were you?” His voice was dangerously calm, like he was one wrong move from blowing up.

“I was with the farmer.”

“You can not just leave whenever you want. You need to think about your future, you are a fucking wasting time. Look at the farmer, she is your age, yet she’s running an entire farm. I’ve had enough, get inside, and wait in my room. I’ll be there shortly. It’s time you learned some respect.”

Abigail panicked, it was never this bad. She slowly went inside while Pierre changed the open sign to “closed” and locked the doors. She looked for her mother inside, but she was gone. Probably out with Jodi. So Abigail went into her parents room. She just stood there, in the middle, not sure what to do. Yoba she fucked up, she wasn’t exactly sure what was gonna happen.

He stepped into the room and reached behind the book case. He pulled out a whip.

“Kneel down.” He said, in a menacing voice.

Abigail kneeled down at the foot of their bed, her back to him.

“Take of your shirt.”

Her back was completely bare to him, and he came without warning. The first one wasn’t terrible, but they just kept coming, harder and harder. Abigail cried out in pain.

“Shut up.” Pierre said. “No one will know about this. No one can help you. You brought this upon yourself.”

She could feel her skin splitting as the whip came down, she lost track of how many times he hit her, but it was too much. Her head started aching, and she felt something dripping down her back. Strike after strike after strike. The whip cracked on her back with no mercy. Pierre finally decided to relent, and calmly placed the whip back in its spot. 

“Don’t bleed on my carpet.” 

With that, he left, and it was back to business as usual.

Abigail collapsed on her stomach. It hurt so bad. She didn’t know what to do. She tried to stand up but couldn’t. Her body was tired. Sleep sounded nice.

 

When Abigail woke up, and she was still in her parents room. Groaning, she arched her head up slightly, and her back stung at the movement.

She pushed onwards and forced herself to get up. She grabbed her shirt to cover her chest, and peeked out the door. It looked like Pierre and mom were gone. She darted from their room to hers, and she locked the door behind her.

 

Abigail was afraid to look in the mirror. It was all her fault. She saw that her skin had split in multiple places, and would definitely scar. The blood almost made her pass out again. 

Her head was spinning. It was never this bad. Pierre never hurt her this bad. Thoughts were rushing through her head. What should she do? If she told Cassie, she would try to do something, and Pierre wouldn’t buy her produce anymore and she would have to move. Abigail tried to calm down. But she couldn’t. 

One thing at a time. Slowly, she breathed in, and decided to try to clean off the dried blood on her back. She went to the bathroom and decided to take a bath. The water should soothe her wounds. 

 

The water felt better then Abigail could of imagined. It got bloody real fast. Though some of it still needed to be scrubbed off. Grabbing a washcloth, she gently scrubbed off what she could reach, but it was hard to avoid her wounds, which hurt like a bitch. Abigail made slow progress, but she eventually got clean, and felt a little better. She stepped up and drained the water. Wrapping a towel around her body, she stepped out of the tub and, not bothering to brush her hair, went to her room. She put on a baggy shirt and sweatpants and collapsed on her bed. She usually slept on her side, but took no chances and slept on her belly. She fell asleep almost instantly. Completely forgetting about her date with Cassie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I dropped off the earth for a solid two months. But my life is turning around sorta. I’ve been feeling some good vibes recently and decided to start writing again so I promise i will finish this story. Comments keep me going so please comment me something random, i really dont care. Stay classy :P


	8. New Hats

Abigail woke up the next morning feeling like shit. Her back still ached, and she hadn’t eaten since breakfast yesterday. Her clock read, 9:30, and she groaned. She got up, zombie like, and headed for the kitchen. Her cuts reopened while she slept, and her shirt and bed sheets were soaked in dried blood, but Abigail didn’t notice. She was slightly disoriented and her head ached. She saw her mom, and honestly, she didn’t look much better then Abigail. 

She perked up from her seat when she saw Abigail.

“Oh Abby, did Pierre?...did he-“ 

Abigail nodded solemnly and she saw tears well up in her mothers eyes. Caroline darted up and gently wrapped her arms around her upper shoulders, mindful of her back. 

“Abby I’m so sorry, Pierre has changed. I never thought he was capable of such atrocities. I’m so sorry. I don’t know where to go.” 

They both cried and held each other, and Abigail didn’t realize how much she needed this support from her mom. 

“Why don’t we go to the beach and sit at the docks for a while honey, maybe it will help clear our heads.” Her mom suggested, after a healthy fifteen minutes of sobbing.

“Yeah that sounds good.” Abigail said, but something was tugging at the back of her head. Didn’t she have to do something at the docks? Suddenly, it hit her. She was supposed to meet Cassie last night. She froze. 

“Mom, actually, I have to do something first.” 

“Okay honey, be safe.”

Abigail ran out of the shop. More like hobbling due to her back. It still strained at the movement. She didn’t even change out of her shirt, which Abigail still hadn’t noticed. She got to the farm as quickly as she could. 

When she arrived, Cassie was climbing an apple tree, picking ripe fruit from the branches and putting them in a sack. Abigail ran up and stood under the tree.

“Cassie! Fuck I’m sorry I missed you last night. Please don’t be mad, I can expla-“

“Hey Abigail, slow down.”

She jumped down and landed in front of Abigail. A lopsided grin plastered on her face. 

“I understand, I stopped by at Pierre’s and he said you and Caroline were invited to Jodi’s for a ladies night or whatever. I understand.”

Abigail was shocked. Pierre was such a conniving piece of shit. He covered it up and acted like fucking nothing happened. He was a fucking menace, a stain upon this-

Abigail’s rant was cut off by Cassie clearing her throat. Abigail must of had a strange look on her face due to the way Cassie was looking at her. 

“Everything alright?”

“I-“ Abigail debated telling Cassie, but Pierre’s words echoed in her head. You brought this on yourself. 

“I’m sorry I forgot about the night out. I shouldn’t of made plans with you in the first place.”

Cassie narrowed her eyes, clearly able to tell something was off. But she said nothing.

“Hey, want an apple? They are honey crisp, and are absolutely amazing.”

On cue, her stomach rumbled. Blushing, Abigail nodded.

Cassie selected two apples from her sack.

“Lets rinse them off in the well.”

They walked over and Cassie noticed Abigail’s limp. 

“Are you okay?” She gasped, noticing the dried blood on the back of her shirt.

“Abigail what happened to you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re shirt. You’ve been bleeding.”

Abigail’s face turned white.

“I... nothing.” She lowered her head.

“Abigail come inside. I need to check your back. And you need to tell me what happened.”

Abigail nodded and let herself be led to the house by the farmer. Cassie gently laid her on her stomach on the couch. Abigail felt numb. Cassie would probably be disgusted, but she let it happen, suddenly exhausted. Her head went from a dull throb to pounding her skull. 

“Abby, I’m gonna have to cut off your shirt, it’s already wrecked from the blood. Okay sweetie?” 

Abigail barely acknowledged the pet name and just nodded.

She felt her shirt being cut off her back. The air hitting her now exposed back stung slightly. Cassie gasped.

“Who did this to you?” Cassie asked, in dangerous tone. 

Abigail couldn’t find her voice.

“We’ll talk later, right now I’m gonna bandage your wounds. Okay Abby?”

Abigail was dipping out of consciousness, trusting Cassie to take of her

 

Abigail woke up on Cassie’s couch. She vaguely felt bandages around her torso and chest. Normally she would feel embarrassed someone saw her chest, but Abigail couldn’t find the energy to care. She had a black t-shirt on that didn’t belong to her. Slowly, Abigail sat up and saw Hope smelling her hand. She smiled at the dog, and pet her head gently. Hope crawled up on the couch, resting her head on Abigail’s lap. 

“Cassie?” Abigail croaked, her voice was kinda rough. She hadn’t eaten or drank anything for a while.

She heard a crash, and after a few seconds Cassie rushed into the room. She had a water bottle in her hand and rushed to Abigail’s side. Cassie sat next to her and handed Abigail the bottle. She greedily drank half the bottle before relenting.

“So...” Cassie said, trying to meet Abigail’s gaze. But Abigail looked away.

“I’m sorry to put all this bullshit on you. You shouldn’t have to deal with this.” Abigail said, still not meeting her gaze. She nervously pet Hope, trying to calm her shaking hands.

Cassie stuttered, clearly surprised. 

“Abigail, how could you even say something like that? I’m so glad I was able to help before your wounds got infected. You are never a burden. Never.” Cassie grabbed Abigail’s hand in her own, and with her other hand, gently tilted her chin to look at her. 

“Do you hear me? You are never a burden. Now, can you tell me who did that to you?”

“It was... Pierre.” Abigail whispered. 

Cassie’s eyes widened.

“What? How could he... that dick!” Cassie was fuming. She abruptly stood up, her fists clenching. “I’m gonna teach that monster what happens whe-“

Abigail grabbed Cassie’s wrist,” No, please Cassie, don’t.” Abigail pleaded.

Hope jumped up from the couch, clearly riled up from her owners sudden anger. 

Cassie’s anger diffused, but she was still clearly irritated. 

“There is no way in hell I’m letting you go back to him. Never. Why didn’t you tell me he hurt you sooner? I could’ve done something, I could’ve helped!”

“I’m sorry Cassie, he...he said some awful things, I didn’t want him to hurt you to.”

“Abby, do you wanna spend the next couple nights on the farm with me?”

“My mom, he’ll do the same to her. I don’t know...”

“You can both stay with me as long as you need. I can’t let you stay in that place anymore. No fucking way. And I think I have a way to get back at him.” 

“Oh Cassie, I don’t deserve you.” Abigail sobbed. 

Cassie sat down again and pulled Abigail onto her lap in an embrace. Abigail tucked her head into the crook of her neck. Abigail sobbed even more, and it felt good. Cassie placed her hands on her sides, careful of her back. 

“How about we go and pack up some clothes from your room, and we can get your mom as well.”

Abigail trembled,” I don’t want to go back.” 

“I’ll be there the whole time. Don’t worry sweetie.” Cassie pressed a soft kiss to Abigail’s head, trying to soothe her trembling form. Abigail mustered her strength and decided she wasted too many tears on Pierre.

Abigail sat up, wiping the tears from her cheeks. “Alright, let’s fucking do this.”

They got up and walked hand in hand to the shop, in no rush whatsoever. Cassie held the door open for Abigail, giving her a reassuring smile. They both walked passed Pierre without sparing him so much as a glance.

They walked into Abigail’s room and Cassie stood in front of her door and puffed out her chest a little. Abigail almost giggled at the sight. Her protectiveness made Abigail melt.

She packed up a bag of most her clothes. Her hands hovered over the amethyst Cassie gave her. Even though it wasn’t that long ago, it felt likes it was years ago when she gave it to her. So much changed since then. She packed her gaming console and all her games. She looked around the room and didn’t see anything else she wanted.

“Let’s find my mom.”

Cassie nodded, and they checked the rest of the house, not finding her anywhere.

“She could be at Jodi’s house.” Abigail suggested.

“Lets go, then.”

They walked through the store front. Marnie was looking through some melons, and Leah was browsing a shelf. Hopefully Pierre wouldn’t say anything, not with customers around. As they where about to exit the door, Pierre spoke up.

“Where are you going Abigail?” He asked, in a seemingly normal tone. 

“I’m gonna be living with Cassie for the foreseeable future.” Abigail said, as calmly as she could. 

Her hands were shaking, but Cassie, noticing her panic, grabbed her hand, and she was filled with confidence. Pierre raised his eyebrows. Marnie and Leah’s curiosity was also clearly piqued.

“I’m sorry, what? You can’t just decide to leave. That’s not how it works.”

“Sorry but it is, and mom is leaving as well. You have gone too far.”

With that, they left, and Abigail felt good. It felt great to tell him off. Marnie and Leah would gossip, and for once, Abigail hoped they did and made Pierre look bad. 

“Wait, didn’t you say you had a way to get back at Pierre? What did you have in mind?”

“Well, it will take some preparation, hopefully you and Caroline can help. But I want to clear some land and set up a sort of farmer’s market. We could have little booths and everything! That way people can buy directly from me, and I can be independent from Pierre.”

“But what about seeds?”

“Don’t worry about that, I recently built some seed-makers in the shed. I got it all covered. You could run the booth while I work on the farm.”

Cassie had a far of look in her eyes as they walked hand in hand. Abigail smiled. 

“You’re a genius! He would definitely loose business! I love it! He couldn’t compete with your fresh produce!”

Abigail smiled and pulled Cassie into a kiss, in the middle of town, without a care in the world. She saw granny look up from her flowers and see them. She smiled and went back to her flowers. 

They separated and continued to walk hand in hand to Jodi’s house. For once, everything felt right. She could see herself having a future with the farmer, and Abigail couldn’t be happier. Cassie knocked on the door and after a few seconds, Vincent let them in.

“Hey guys, what are you doing here?” Vincent asked.

“Hey Vince, is my mom here?”

“Oh yeah, she’s in the kitchen with mom.”

He ran back to his room, and Cassie and Abigail went back to the kitchen.

Jodi and Caroline seemed to be having a heated conversation while loudly whispering. It would of been kinda funny normally, but Abigail had a feeling she knew what they were whispering about. Jodi looked up and gave them a somewhat forced smile.

“Hello Abigail. Hi Cassie. Can I do something for you girls? Would you like some tea?”

“No that’s alright, I came to talk to my mom real quick.”

“Okay.” 

Understanding of the situation Jodi and Cassie stepped into the living room to give them some privacy.

“Mom, Cassie offered for both of us to live with her. I am, and I think you should come too. I don’t want to leave if you’re still at Pierre’s. Will you come? At least for a couple days maybe?”

Caroline smiled at her.

“I was thinking of leaving. Jodi offered for me to stay with her. I think I’ll stay with her, I don’t want to impede on you and Cassie.” Her mom gave her a knowing look and Abigail blushed.

“I’m also going to file a divorce. I should of years ago.”

“I thought you said he only changed recently?”

Caroline’s expression changed. 

“He used to hit me before, but he never laid a hand on you, I thought I could protect you. Back then, I was so weak. I just let him do whatever he wanted to me. But not anymore.”

Abigail didn’t even want to imagine what fucked up shit Pierre did to her mom, but she was pissed. She hugged her mom.

“Also, Cassie had an idea of setting up a farmers market on the farm, and I was wondering if you could spread word, so people will shop from Cassie instead of Pierre.”

Caroline smiled at her daughter.

“That is very smart. I will get Jodi to help spread word. Knowing her, the whole town will know in a day or two.”

“That should give us some time to get everything set up. Thanks mom, love you.” 

“I love you too Abigail.”

They shared a hug and left to meet Jodi and Cassie. 

Cassie and Jodi were debating about fertilizer brands, which seemed fitting.

“I’m sorry Jodi, but I swear by Bobs Speed Grow. It is far superior.” Cassie gestured wildly.

“I guess we will have to agree to disagree then.”

Abigail couldn’t hold in a giggle at such a pointless conversation.

They both looked up and smiled.

“Caroline will you be staying with us?” Cassie asked.

“No I’ll be staying with Jodi for now.”

“Sounds good. If you need me to go with you to get your stuff, let me now. Pierre will never set a hand on either of you ever again.”

Caroline smiled solemnly.

“Thank you, for taking care of my daughter, I feel like such a terrible mother.” Tears welled up in Caroline’s eyes.

Jodi wrapped her in a hug.

“Mom, you were never a terrible mom. Pierre is to blame. Not you.”

Abigail joined the hug, and Cassie stood there, like an awkward dork. Jodi aggressively waved her over, and Cassie reluctantly joined the group hug. It was weird, but she went with it. They separated and Caroline wiped her tears.

“Ready to go? We have some work to do to get everything set up.” Cassie asked.

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow mom.”

They left Jodi’s house hand in hand again. Abigail never could’ve imagined how good simple public displays of affection could feel. 

“Let’s walk through the Cindersnap Forest to get home.” Cassie suggested.

They strolled through the forest, not on a direct path. Almost wandering. They walked along the river in comfortable silence, until Cassie perked up.

“Hey, have you met the hat mouse yet Abby?”

“The what?”

“The hat mouse, he lives in that abandoned house by the cliffs. Lets go see him, maybe he has some new stuff!”

Abigail shrugged and let Cassie drag her across the bridge. They approached a dilapidated house, and sure enough, an abnormally large mouse was sitting behind a counter wearing a hat. Wonders never cease.

“New hats! New hats!” He squeaked, at least Abigail assumed it was male. 

There was a wide selection behind the mouse. There was also a banner on the house saying “new hats” in case you missed the memo. There was everything from masks to eyepatches.

“See anything you like?” Cassie asked.

“That green bow. I think I’ll take that one.”

Cassie talked to the mouse, and after some bartering, she got the bow.

Gently, Cassie put it in her hair. It wasn’t something Abigail would usually wear ever, but she kinda liked it.

“Okay, lets go home now.” Cassie said.

 

Home. For the longest time Pierre’s was home. Now, the farm was her home, and Abigail couldn’t be happier. She couldn’t stop the stupid grin plastered on her face if she tried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, to be honest, I originally planned to do a lot more with Alvaro, but I changed my mind a lot. I’m only planning on having one, maybe two more chapters to wrap things up. I might do some smut, but comment what you wanna see. Of course, the last chapter will have Pierre eating shit, don’t worry about that. I also wanna take a second to tell all my readers thank you for all your comments and support. It really makes a difference. Y’all have no idea, I probably would of given up on this story if it wasn’t for some of you guys. Until next chapter
> 
> Stay Classy :)


End file.
